dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3
How do you unlock the cell games tournament in the game? Kagutsuchi100 00:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC)Kagutsuchi100 Can you possibly not put pictures over the part of the article people read?! Bulma Can someone please tell me the code for the Bulma costume for Videl? It's over 9000!! 01:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Source for sales Famitsu is that a credible source for sales here. Also are the Japanese sales suppose to be on the pages. There's no reason why regional sales can not be included. These sales are confirmed figures. :First off sign your posts to talk pages. Second off take it up with an admin and stop the edit war you are still not following the rules. Do not remove credible information, that is what is against the rules. Do not act like a baby. Go read the rules and I am sorry but I don't believe your sources are credible one of the admins has left you a message I am sick and tired of people (New users) who just because they think they know it all not following the rules I am not acting like a baby and you do know name calling is against the rules here don't. Famitsu is the leading Japanese source on video game information that is used on websites around the world. Vgchartz makes up it's numbers and is not a credible source. Yes you are acting like a baby. Bottom line I don't believe you and I am not acting like a baby I have been here longer then you and have not been blocked once you are causing problems here and like I said stop the edit war. Also stop naming calling. You believing me is irrelevant, a source was provided but rather than read it you continue to act like a baby. Read the source then stop removing the credible source. Just because you say it is credible doesn't make it credible I am tired of you continuing to edit war so I have asked the admin to do something about you and I will read it but if I recall some of the sources you are providing are not reliable on this wiki, well consider reliable anyways. Please take the time to research what Famitsu actually is rather than continue to remove credible information just because you simply haven't heard of it. Considering that the part of that site you are using for the source is from 2005 it is not credible anymore. Common sense would tell you it's a simple typo. Here is an additional source http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=109355 Anything from 2005 is not credible anymore. Especially your source. They are official sales. They are more credible than anything else available especially Vgchartz that makes up it's numbers. Yea they are official sales but from 2005 not more recent like 2012 or whatever and you need to stop the edit warring now because the discussion is still going on so you are still breaking the rules by continuing to edit the page and also one the other pages you are edit same rules apply so either follow them or get blocked and eventually banned if you come back and continue to edit war and harass/intimated other users (ex. calling someone a baby). There are no official sales given since 2005. The sources I provided are the most recent available. As such there is no need for you to remove this credible information unless you can find a more recent source. Also take that note that Vgcharts Japan sales for this game are exactly the same as in my source because that's where they got it from. bottom line we need someone else in on this which means all the pages dealing with the edit war out of Budokai 1, 2, and 3 wont be allowed to have your edit re-added till the discussion is over but I get the feeling you don't care if you banned or blocked. Sources for official and most recent sales figures were linked to. Nobody else is required, no further edits are needed. If you can find more recent credible source please post it here. You need to follow the rules completely not just half ass follow them like use the discussion then edit the page even though I have told you enough for you to know that, that is against the rules and actually others are need because this effects them to and if they won't to put their two cents in they can. I am reporting you to 10X Kamehameha for continuing to edit war while a discussion is going on and for not discussing on one of the movie talk pages that you have edited. A credible source being posted is not against the rules. Removing a credible source is against the rules. Please do feel free to snitch though proving what I said about you being a little baby. Even if the source is old it is still credible, I think it is fine to include other countries currencies too. So I see no problem with having the information on the page.--Neffyarious (talk) 10:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :But the problem is that the sales numbers have changed since then for the games but ok but if 10X replys on his talk page and says that the source can not be used and that we need to keep it english on the money or do away with it then i will change all of it.